


Do You Wanna Stay the Night?

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Prince and his Mistress, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, POV First Person, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, motel sex, sad ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: The walk from the middle of the motel room to the door is long, slow, and agonizing. My hand seems to move in slow motion as I turn the doorknob… and there he is.





	Do You Wanna Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is our Prince's mistress. POV first person.
> 
> Enjoy, Mistress! <3

I couldn't help pacing as I waited for him. It's not something I normally do. He's  running late. Something he normally doesn't do. I need to give my hands something to do, so I go and straighten the already straight pillows, check my appearance in the mirror a third, fourth, fifth…

 

_ Knock knock… _

 

My heart froze. It's him. “ _ Okay… _ ” I tell myself, “ _ Calm down. It's not like he's never been here before…this isn't anything new... _ ”

 

The walk from the middle of the motel room to the door is long, slow, and agonizing. My hand seems to move in slow motion as I turn the doorknob… and there he is.

 

“Your Highness,” I greet him as usual. He gives me that mysterious smile, eyes dark and slowly fading in and out of the red that was there every now and then. I step aside to let him in, watching his frame. He seemed tired…burdened.

 

“Something wrong, Noct?” I ask once the door is closed.

 

He flops onto the shabby bed. I'll never know why he chose such a place to meet, but I never bring it up. “Tomorrow's the day,” he sighs. A small hint of regret laced his voice as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

 

I know what he means, so I don't ask for further details. Everybody knew. It's all anyone talked about. Besides, if he said another word about it, I'd be an emotional mess all over again. “All packed for your bro-cation? Prompto’s taking pictures, I bet,” I force a smile as I sat next to him on the bed. I push the emotions away, blocking them all out as I ran my hands over his chest, noting the soft feel of the fabric rather than the hard beating of his heart. Perhaps it was the beating of my own heart in my ears that I barely heard him say my name.

 

I looked up at him, those blue eyes tinged red as he looked back at me. “You don't have to force it,” Noctis says quietly. He strokes my hair back, his eyes darting between mine. “We knew this would happen some day.”

 

Yeah, I knew. But that doesn't make it any less conflicting in my heart. I had made a grave mistake ages ago when a certain prince and his blonde best friend snuck into my brothel when they were 18. I wasn't any older than them, but seeing them there brought about that stupid, girlish excitement in me. He was a stoic man, just as he is now, but he was still curious. So I showed him. Any time he was curious, lonely, angry, whatever, he knew that he could call on me, even if it was to simply listen to him. But Noct and I knew there would be an end to it one day. I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

 

“I'm not forcing anything, Noct,” I told him gently. “It's your last night as a single prince. I'm happy for you.”

 

“No, you aren't,” he frowned. “We've known each other long enough. I can pick up your mood pretty easily. And I know when you're lying.” 

 

I roll my eyes at him, “Sure, Noct.”

 

I shift off the bed and fetch him a drink like usual. What's unusual are these tears that seem to keep falling…

 

“Talk to me,” Noctis says from the bed. I hear him sit up and, for fear of him catching me in so vulnerable a state, I hastily wipe away the salty tears and rub away the puffy redness.

 

“I've nothing to say, Your Highness,” I tell him as brightly as I can, but looking into his eyes, feeling his hands brush along mine as I hand him the glass… it's becoming too much.

 

“Lucis will be a better place after this,” Noctis says.  _ Here we go _ … “It's my duty to keep the kingdom together--”

 

“‘ _ In the absence of my father _ ,’ I know, I know…” I can feel my patience wearing thin and my ability to control it is chipping away. “Just seems a bit sudden, doesn't it? You're suddenly betrothed to The Oracle. But what do I know, right?”

 

Noct’s eyebrows furrow together, “What are you getting at?” 

 

“Nothing,”

 

“If you've got something to say--”

 

“I  _ don't _ , Noct,”

 

“Just say it,” Noctis says firmly, watching me closely. “What do you have against Luna?”

 

Her name makes me cringe, though I really don't have any particular thing against her, per se. Plus, she's The Sixdamned Oracle. I'm not supposed to have anything against her, right? But Noctis is behaving differently tonight, and it's not in a way that I care for. “I don't have anything against your  _ precious  _ Luna,” I tell him. I sit on the edge of the bed as I usually do, wanting to get this over with quickly now. “Are we doing this or what?”

 

“Not until you tell me,” 

 

Once again, I roll my eyes at him. “Fine. But don't blame me for being honest.”

 

“Try me.”

 

I steel my courage to say exactly what I think, but carefully. He is still royalty. “You shouldn't be marrying someone you don't really know.”

 

Noct frowned at me again, sizing me up as he did, “Luna has been my friend--”

 

“Since you were kids, yes I know,” I said impatiently, “But do you really  _ know  _ her? What is she like? What does her voice sound like now? What are her hobbies? What do you  _ really  _ know about her, Noctis?”

 

“We have ways of talking,” he says, “you know how we communicate.”

 

“Noct, you're  _ penpals _ . You don't actually see each other. How do you know when she's lying? When she's telling the truth? When's she's scared or angry?”

 

Noctis fell silent, his eyes turning red gradually. He's considering what I said, but it didn't really mean much to me. He won’t listen either way. “So what if I don't?” he says, a little too defiant for my liking. “We have to do this to save our kingdoms.”

 

“I wonder, Noct,” I say, narrowing my eyes at him, “would a kingdom still want to be saved by prince that messes around with prostitutes?”

 

The red flashes in Noctis’ eyes, fiery and bright. “You would really stoop so low? To throw this away like that?”

 

“Of course not, Noctis,” I make a clearly disgusted face at him. “But you acknowledge we  _ do _ have something. What I'm saying is your heart is getting in the way of you making a sound decision. You're marrying out of obligation, not love. You said so yourself, you don't know what you feel for Luna. Why are you rushing into misery?”

 

“ _ Because  _ it's my obligation to my father's kingdom,” he says, standing up with a clear sign of distaste at me.

 

“Whatever, Noct,” I groan. I stand as well and lead the way to the door. “I know you must have an early morning, so…” I open the door for him, but he continues to stare at me. “Well, _Your_ _Highness?_ ”

 

Noctis glares at me, then comes striding quickly towards me. For a moment, I'm genuinely afraid; he slams the door, then lifts me roughly off the ground, wrenching my legs apart and pinning me to the door. He knocks his forehead to mine, staring me straight in the eye breathing heavily. “So that’s it? You’ll deny your future king out of jealousy?” he growls lowly.

 

“You’d deny your heart out of pride,” I growl back at him, keeping my eyes steady on his, “I’ve denied nothing. You’re a betrothed man of the throne, I’m just a lowly whore, right?”

 

Noct blinked at me, then pressed his lips, hard, against mine, forcing his tongue past my lips. “Mmm…” I moan at him involuntarily. Noct has this special way of getting what he wants without throwing his title around. At least he could get anything he wanted out of me. I throw my arms around his neck, leveraging myself to roll my hips into his. He follows my motions, a creeping erection slowly building in his pants.

 

Noct slips a hand under my shirt, taking a firm hold of the flesh there and gliding upward to my breast. His free hand holds me in place as he continues to rock his hips against mine. “If I make you feel like just a whore,” Noctis breathes hotly in my ear, “then I apologize. You do mean something to me…”

 

My heart raced at his words for a moment, but the reality still remained, “I don’t mean enough to you, N-Noct,” I grit, “I only...only help you escape reality. It’s not my place to...to...oh, yes…”

 

Noct had moved down my jawline to nip at my neck, sucking hard on my skin in various places, “That means something, you know,” Noct growls in my ear, “Heavy is the head that bears the crown. You ease the burden; you  _ are  _ my escape…”

 

I can’t help but smile at him, and when I do, he smiles back. “Don’t let me forget you, Noctis,” I say in his ear. He shivers at me, his eyes closing as a soft moan slips past his lips.

 

“I won’t.”

 

He takes me away from the door and tosses me onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it down, kicking his boots off as he climbs over me. He kisses me again and I swear I can’t feel a thing except for his lips. My mind is in a thousand places at once, and yet in one place at the same time. He plucks away the buttons on my shirt, a carnal glint in his eye as he massages my breasts through my bra. “Noct…”

 

“Yes,” he whispers, “Say it again.”

 

“N-Noct…”

 

He pinches at my nipples through the thin fabric, eliciting a long drawn out moan after his name. “One more,” he breathes, slipping his hands under the fabric of my bra to grope hard at my breasts.

 

“Six, Noctis…” I barely gasp. He pulls me up, my name tumbling from his mouth as he makes quick work of my bra, desperately pressing his body into mine. I felt his heart against mine; fast and frantic, just like my own. His lips come crashing down on mine, a welcomed and bruising kiss that only he could give me.

 

I let my hands drag across his smooth skin, pulling downward to his hips and shoving off his cargo pants. I slide a hand into his underwear, palming his hard member and smirking at how he gasps into my mouth. Noct shoves me back onto the bed, pulling off my skirt with a ravenous look in his eyes. He kisses from my neck to the waistband of my panties, then, without warning, he latches his lips onto my labia, sucking hard through the fabric.

 

“ _ Oh _ ! Dammit, Noct...that feels... _ aghn _ …” I scream out before I can stop it. He hums against me, pushing the fabric aside to really taste me. I scream again, letting his name fly from my mouth as I pulled at his raven hair. Noct reaches upward, cupping my breast with one hand as the other held my hips open, nails scraping harshly into the skin of my inner thighs. I feel my orgasm coming hard and fast, but I try to hold in my scream.

 

“Let me hear you,” he groans as he rears back, slipping out of his underwear and freeing his length. “No one will know. It's just us.”

 

My eyes flit between his eyes and his princely cock that he had the nerve to stroke in front of me, making me want him when he knows I can't have him. I bite my lip at the thought...it is our last time…

 

Noct tucks his nimble fingers into the waistband of my panties and pulls them off in one fluid motion, wrenching my legs apart to stare idly at my sex. He seems to be thinking about something, about what, I don't know. I break him of his thoughts, letting my hand drift slowly downward and allowing a finger to circle around lazily at my clit. Noct’s hand slowed to a stop on his manhood, and the most unexpected smirk unfurled on his lips as he licks them.

 

“Oh!” I scream again, putting my hands to my mouth, purely out of reflex as Noctis fills me, stretching my walls with his girth.

 

He snatches my hands from my face, pinning my wrists above my head. “I said let me hear you,” he growls lowly, “I  _ want _ you to scream.”

 

He thrusts harder and harder, hitting deeper than normal until I do as he asks and scream at the top of my lungs, rocking my hips frantically into his. “ _ Fuck _ Noct...more! Give me more!” My back arches off the bed, with Noctis still keeping my hands pressed to the mattress.

 

“Yeah, like that,” he purrs, taking advantage of the arch in my back to suck at my nipples, gathering my wrists in one hand and slipping the other behind me to keep my back bowed. “I want you to scream louder. I don't want to forget the sound of your voice when I make you cum…”

 

“ _ Aghn _ ...Noct…” I slipped my hands free and wrapped them around his neck, rolling us over, but keeping him buried deep inside. I lean forward, watching Noct’s tongue stuck out to get back to suckling. “Mmm...no, no Naughty Noctis,” I sneer at him. His tongue slips back in and his eyes close as I ride him. I watch him as they do, feeling my walls flutter impatiently. His hands hold my hips, gripping harder on each down stroke.

 

“ _ Ngh... _ yes...oh, oh yeah…” Noct whimpers, a breathy moan on his lips as I place my hands on his chest to grind harder, then slip off quickly, much to his annoyance. “I'm not in the mood for teasing,” he grunts.

 

“No one's teasing you,” I simper, shuffling down his legs and taking him whole into my mouth. I taste him and myself on his length, but I know it's his weakest spot. No sooner do I begin bobbing my head does he chant my name, mingled with vulgar, un-princely swears as his perfectly manicured nails scratch at my scalp.

 

“Ughn... _ shit _ ...oh fuck…” Noct moans. It's still surprising hearing him swear like that. He'd never do such a thing in the palace, certainly not in front of his father. It was hot to see him so uncontrolled, so classless. He places a hand on my head to stop me.

 

He pulls me up, another bruising kiss follows and the prince shoves me forward onto the rickety bed. “You're losing it, Noctis,” I smirk at him, “One might think you've learned no self control.”

 

“Outside the palace walls,” he pants and eases his way into me at a slow, agonizing pace, “I don't need control. Not with you.  _ Ngh _ ...it's my last chance to escape...so take me away... _ ah _ ... _ mmm _ …one last time...”

 

“Yes, Your Highness…” 

 

Noct hammers into me, clutching my shoulders as he pounds me from the back, unsure of if he wants to pull my hair or not. He decides to do so, yanking firmly as he goes on, matching his grip on my hips. 

 

His hips thrust faster; he’s cumming soon. His movements become jerky and uncoordinated, his voice ragged and hot. Noctis pulls out as my body falls to the bed. He jerks his head upwards, gesturing for me to settle among the pillows at the head of the bed. I complied and lay there, watching him follow and open my legs again before pushing inside me again. “ _ Yes _ …” he groans and resumes pace, his erratic movement calling for the need to balance himself against the headboard.

 

The bed shakes, slamming the headboard into the thin plaster walls. He stares down at me, groaning and hissing as he thrusts, taking a hand to hold my face against his palm. “Look at me,” he says lowly. I force my eyes open to see him looking back at me, his own eyes barely staying open, but I could still see that he was afraid. He knew he wasn't ready for the burdens he had coming, but he also knew he had no choice. I knew that, too, so I helped him escape, if only for a moment.

 

Noctis fell silent, his body stiffening as he bit hard on his lip. I tightened around his length, helping him over the edge as he cums with a wince and a loud, strangled yell. I follow closely behind, adding my own satisfied scream to his. Everything had gone white, and as I come down from heaven, I feel my prince pull out, leaning back on his knees attempting to catch his breath. He glances down at my open legs, idly trailing a finger at my folds where the evidence of what we did spilled out of me, though I wasn't worried. The troopers aren't the only sterile beings in Eos. “Stop it Noct,” I smile at him, “I'm really sensitive there thanks to you.”

 

“Sorry,” he smiles and withdraws his hand. “I'll miss seeing you like this,” he adds laying next to me. 

 

“No, you won't,” I correct him. My smile fades away at the thought, “Luna will be a fine wife to you, I'm sure.”

 

Noctis doesn't say anything more, but tucks into my neck, holding me close and falling asleep instantly. He'll be gone in the morning like usual… gone from my life completely.

 

_______

 

The sun's blinding light stirs me from my sleep. I wake up facing the window, hoping the night before was a dream and I hadn't seen him yet…

 

I move to get myself cleaned up, but something closes around my wrist, startling me. “Noct? What are you still--?”

 

He puts a finger to his lips and pulls me towards him. The moment I'm close enough, he takes my lips, kissing me slowly and sensually. I could never refuse his kiss, so I give back, granting him access into my mouth when his tongue slips along my lips. His hand moves from my wrist to my cheek, his thumb stroking gently at my skin.

 

Noct’s lips venture downward to my neck as he maneuvers himself over me, pushing my legs apart to tease me with the head of his morning wood. Once he's satisfied with my obvious arousal, he pushes in slowly, detaching his lips from my neck to exhale a rattling breath.

 

My eyes roll back blissfully; he fills me so perfectly… He moves at a slow pace, the way I'm used to. There are no words exchanged now, only the sound of heavy breathing and occasional moans. He stays in this missionary position throughout, and I'm content with it. He holds me close, touching me softly, almost lovingly. 

 

His hips buck harder into me when he was close, and he cums with a grunt, his eyes shut tightly for a moment. When we come back from our highs, he strokes softly at my face, giving me an unreadable look before he slides out to shower. 

 

I fight with my emotions until he's done, battling with myself and trying to convince my heart that this is for the best. As I stand near the door, he takes my face in his hand again. “Come with me,” he says, his blue eyes boring into mine. “I can give you a job in the palace; a respectable one. Luna won't always be around for me. She's The Oracle and a princess, I don't even know that I'll see her when I need her.”

 

“No, Noctis,” I say flatly, “I can be a mistress to a single prince, not a married king. There's no respect in that.”

 

“I may be king one day,” he said, taking my face in both hands, “and I may be a prince now, but I'm a man first. I have needs and you fill them so perfectly. Please come with me.”

 

I nuzzle into Noctis’ soft hands, holding them close. “Noctis, don't break her heart before you have the chance to hold it.” I take his hands away from my face, feeling tears well up and spill down my face, but I still manage a smile. “Be good to her, Noct. For me?”

 

He wipes away my tears and kisses my cheek. “Ok,” he whispers. I open the door for him, watching him slide into his Regalia and drive off to his destiny.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than expected, but whatever...
> 
> *^_^*


End file.
